bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 23
It was the first week of Christmas Break and Michael was happy that school was over for awhile. He was having serious trouble in Math and would need to formulate a good comeback if he was to make a good grade. He has a high D and needed to truly raise that before the end of the year. Also Michael was glad that his friends were all together again but it came at kind of a cost, Greg and C-Money weren't the same happy people together like they once were. In fact C-Money would only happily be around Greg when we were with him. Greg was also nervous that he'd destroyed their friendship in the blink of an eye. Also, someone has come back... Someone bad. Boys' Dorm, 4:24 PM Michael, Greg, and Charles were all playing Poker when C-Money he came in with Jimmy. "Something happened." C-Money said, seriousness in his tone. "You on your period again?" Michael joked, not looking up from his cards. "No, smartass." C-Money replied. "Gary's back." Is all he said. The guys literally dropped their cards and looked over. "I'm gonna go kill him." Charles said, he got up and was walking out before Michael stepped in front of him. "Woah, hold on there, Incredible Hulk. We can't jump to conclusions." Michael said holding him back. "How'd he get back in I thought he was expelled awhile ago?" Michael asked. "Well the snitch's boyfriend let him back in." C-Money said, aggressively looking at Greg. "Hey, I don't like him as much as you do!" Greg exclaimed. Greg stood up and got in C-Money's face. They both were shouting insults at each other. Michael jumped between them and they shut up. "Hey fellas, calm the hell down." Michael took on a serious tone. "Greg what you did is wrong but C-Money.... He has tried and tried to get your approval back." Michael told them both. "Whatever, I'm out." C-Money said. He turned and walked out of the dorm. They watched as he left. "Truth be told that's the most he's said to me since I've come back." Greg said to his friends. Greg then went to his dorm room. "Hey, Jimmy I'm gonna go talk to Gary." Michael said. He left to go find Gary in the cafeteria. When he got there Gary was sitting alone. Michael went over to him. "Ah, young Michael. How are you?" Gary said. "Take a seat and enjoy this fine day with me." Gary said, he sounded nicer then usual. This was unsettling even for someone as tough as Michael he found Gary's treatment to be kind of scary. "So, why'd you attack Jimmy?" Michael asked him. Gary looked up from the book he was reading. "It was merely an accident." Gary replied innocently. "Whould it be an accident if I pummeled your face right here right now?" Michael asked as he took a seat in front of one of his rivals. "Now that would be unfortunate for me. Please I promise you that my time in the insane asylum has worked wonders on me." Gary said, with that fake smile. Michael knew something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. Everything about him seemed fake. "You're faker then make-up." Michael mocked him. "If you go near anyone I care about I'll kill you." Michael threatened him. "Oh, I thought you'd be more logical then C-Money and Hopkins. They issued me the same warning. I assure you that I am different." Gary kept promising. Different for the better? Michael thought to himself. He was sure that this was all a ruse put on by the Bullworth sociopath. Michael got up and walked out of the cafeteria. He was going to follow Gary. He waited outside the cafeteria in hiding. Soon Gary came out and started walking. Michael cautiously trailed him out and followed him. Gary went out the back of the school and to Harrington House. When Michael got there he heard a voice behind him. "Are you lost, mr. Diaz?" It was Gary. He somehow got behind him. "Ugh, yeah I just..." Michael had to think of something. "Was going to spend time with my favorite rich kids. You know how much they love me." He jokes. Michael walked by Gary and back to th Boys' Dorm. He got into his room and saw Charles sitting on the couch playing video games. "Well I talked to Gary." Michael said out of the blue. "How'd that go?" Charles asked. Michael shrugged. "Well we've worked things out and we're getting back together..." Michael joked. "It seems he's a new man, or should I say woman." He mocked Gary. He slumped down next to Charles. "Give me a controller, time to whoop your ass." Michael said. Later that Night, 3:56 AM While the guys were sleeping the snow was falling down on Bullworth. It was during this time that Ryan Irvin met with the Prep leader Tad Spencer. "So, how's your problem with Michael and his friends going?" Ryan asked. Tad didn't know how to really answer. He was scared of Michael and he knew he was on his hit list so he tried to conceal himself from Michael for the past few weeks. He saw what he did to Parker and the others and he knew that while they had an advantage in the numbers it was Michael who was better suited to fight them. "Things are going bad, to help me out is what I presume you are doing?" Tad asked. Ryan had an evil grin across his face. "Help me get some of these drugs across campus, we can get Michael and his friends in trouble for good." Ryan handed him a bag full of drugs. "And if we get caught?" Tad asks. "I have a reputation to uphold, kind sir." Tad stated, worriedly. Ryan looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, you won't." Ryan answered. The Next Day, 9:44 AM Michael returned from his jog and saw that Charles was still asleep. So Michael turned and on his way out he ran into Patrick Davidson. "Hey, Michael." He greeted him. "Hey, what's up man?" Michael asked him. "Kill anybody that's laid a finger on ya?" Michael asked, jokingly. He noticed that Patrick was getting mad. "Hey, calm down there big guy." Michael said. They both walked out of the dorm and were walking out of Boys' Dorm area when Chad came around the corner and bumped into Michael. Justin was with him. "Well if it isn't pauper Diaz and the Bullworth psycho's boyfriend." Chad mocked them. "If it isn't Tad's little butt budy." Michael mocked him. "Please, do watch where you're going next time pauper, I'd hate to have to rearrange your face." Chad mocked him. "Yeah, whatever rich boy." Michael replied. Chad and Justin then walked away and Michael and Patrick went the other way. "Man, I'd sure love to teach those rich kids a lesson." Michael says to him. "Then why don't we?" Patrick asked him. "Good point big boy, except now Tad has security cameras everywhere making sure we don't screw with them. Hell, Gord probably has a camera in the shower to watch us when we're in there. Little fem boy." Michael explains to him. "Why does Tad have cameras everywhere?" Patrick asked him. Michael shrugged. "Either has to do with me rushing into Harrington house and beating up his entourage or me sneaking onto his property and blowing everything up. Or maybe both." Michael stated. Michael decided that he was going to go hangout with Nicole in the Girls' Dorm. Michael snuck upstairs and into her room. He didn't knock he just walked on in. She turned around. "Hey, you're just walking in on me, what if I was naked?" She asked. With a sly grin on her face. "Well I wouldn't be complaining." He jokingly replied. She playfully slapped him in the face. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her. Then Bradi walked in. "Ugh, why don't you two just get a room?" Bradi asked, obviously annoyed. "If we did then who would we put on a show for?" Michael asked, sarcastically. He noticed that Bradi was kind of annoyed at this point. "Hey, what's wrong blonde?" Michael asked. "Nothing, it's just that you two have each other and I fall in love with an insensitive asshole that beats up his friends." Bradi stated. Michael thought for a second, what about Jimmy Queen? He's had a crush on her since day one and was looking to really get with her but he was too shy. Good thing big brother Michael was the charismatic one. "Hey, what about Jimmy Queen?" Michael asked, out of the blue. Bradi froze for a second before finally answering. "What about him?" She asked. "You and him?" He asked, Michael realized that they would actually be a really cute couple. They're both shy but funny and nice. It was a match made in heaven pretty much. "Oh, no. There you are playing match maker!" Bradi jokingly replied. "Lets drop this relationship stuff." Bradi finally concluded and they hung out for awhile until Michael left to go train. The Next Day, 10:24 AM Michael and Charles were playing games in the dorm despute the fact that today was actually a good day. The weather was 67 degrees and the sun was out. Nicole was there too, she was actually a pretty good gamer and she enjoyed it. Michael got another headshot on him. "Dammit man, how'd you get so accurate?" Charles asked. Michael replied with a smirk. "Years of practice." Then with a sly chuckle. "And banging your girlfriends." He joked. Charles went on to tell them about how he's never had a girlfriend. Michael knew this but Nicole was surprised. She knew that despite his somewhat aggressive attitude Charles was a great guy and he deserved a great girl. While Bradi and Charles had a great friendship they had no romantic interest in each other. Just then they got called to the office. "Dammit Charles," Michael mocked him. "Did they find your stack of playboys?" He jokes. They all got up and left for the office. They got there and Dr. Crabblesnitch and Mr Johnson were there. Michael wondered what this could be about but it sure as hell couldn't be good. Mr. Johnson said expulson for each of them. Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy were the most innocent of the group and they were even threatened with expulson. Just then Charles stood up and let them expel him to save the group. "Charles what the hell? I was hoping if you got expelled it would be something we did together!" Michael said, sarcastically. "I'm keeping you guys here ain't I?" Charles asked. Michael shrugged. "Yeah that's the bad part, you get out easy." Michael joked. They knuckle touched then Charles went to clean out their room. Michael vowed to see Gary, he was the first to blame for sure. Later that Night, 1:25 AM Michael and Nicole were cuddled together watching a movie in their room. Michael had been looking for Gary all day and it's almost as if he doesn't want anyone to find him. He's nowhere to be found. Maybe he left for winter break or something. Whether Gary was connected or not he needed to end this drug running going around. Charles sacrificed himself for his friends but if drugs continue to turn up it'll be bad for Michael and his friends. Category:Blog posts